Resaca
by ShadowPhantomPuppet
Summary: Guren se despierta confundido después de pasarse de copas, pero se despertó junto a alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

No podía moverse, todo el cuerpo le dolía, le pesaba. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, la luz que percibía amenazaba con cegarlo si lo intentaba.

Se acurrucó en la mullida almohada escondiendo la cara para intentar acostumbrarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero poco a poco consiguió orientarse.

Se encontraba en su habitación, en el cuartel, no recordaba cómo llego allí, solo que la noche anterior, él y su escuadrón celebraron el cumpleaños de Goshi.

Aunque era su amigo, lo maldijo, hasta donde tenía entendido se reunirían en la habitación de este a converzar y pasar con él, el resto del día.

Lo que debieron saber fue que Shinya se aparecería junto al cumpleañero con dos cajas llenas de bocadillos y bebidas alcohólicas. Privilegios que solo tendría alguien de los Hiiragi. Todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo al rededor de la mesita de la sala y apoyándose en los sofás como un grupo de chiquillos.

Sayuri y Shigure no estaban seguras si aceptar o no, así que le pideron permiso para beber, Guren se los permitió, agregando que ellas podían decidir solas. Mito las siguió.

Sin embargo, él se rehusó, pero Shinya no paro de molestarlo hasta que lo hizo. Después ya no recordaba más.

Aún le latía la cabeza pero, acomodándose logró por fin abrir lo ojos, los frotó como pudo.

Llego a distinguir su ventana con las cortinas de color guinda abiertas, al lado su mesa de noche y el edredón color vino tirado en el suelo.

Mientra volvía a observar la ventana, sintió como algo envolvía su vientre, por debajo de la sábanas y una respiración suave en su cuello, también noto que... se encontraba desnudo.

Se dio una palmada en el rostro, ¡No puede ser! ¿Habría cometido una estupidez? ¿Con quién? ¿Sayuri? ¿Shigure? ¿Mito? ¡Maldito licor! ¡Maldito Shinya que lo convenció! ¡Maldito él mismo por dejarse convencer por ese grano en el culo albino!

No se atrevía a voltear, nesecitaba pensar, era un adulto responsable, aunque el despertarse con quién sabe quién después de una noche de beber en exceso, diga lo contrario.

Bien, si era Sayuri podrían conversar sobre lo sucedido, se disculparía con ella, quizás tuviera que aguantar un par de llantos y el convencerla de que no fue su culpa.

Si era Shigure, sería algo parecido, se disculparía y aceptaría cualquier comentario sin emociones que esta le diera.

Sus subordinadas eran muy discretas así que no se lo contarían a nadie o bueno, quizás la una a la otra pero entre los tres se quedaría. Si alguien preguntaba, negarían todo.

Si era Mito sería más complicado, no importa lo que hablaran, lo primero que haría sería contárselo a Goshi, eso significaría que todo el ejército lo sabría. Los asesinaría para luego matarse él. Rezó todo lo se sabía porque no fuera Mito.

"¡¿Habremos usado preservativo?! ¡Puede que no! ¡Maldición! ¿Si la embarazé? No puedo tener un niño accidentalmente, en este mundo, menos. "

Comenzaba a desear no haberse despertado...nunca. Sintió que el brazo que lo rodeaba se movía, su acompañante se estremecía y se acurrucaba en su espalda para luego darle un par de besos en la nuca.

"Que tierna", pensó. Bueno, descartó a Mito, si ya estaba despierta lo primero que hubiera hecho sería gritarle y salir corriendo. Supuso que si era una de sus subordinadas tendría que evitar asustarla. "Que molestia, maldita la hora en que me dejé convencer por Shinya", continuaba echándole la culpa al albino, se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y posó un brazo sobre su acompañante. No supo que le impulsó, quizás en el afán de no sobresaltarla, o por instinto apretó el abrazo, entrelazando suavemente sus piernas y apoyó su rostro en la frente contraria recibiendo todo su aroma a manzanilla y licor de la noche anterior. Recibiendo a cambió un par de besos en el pecho. Le dio un cosquilleo, acompañado de una suave risilla.

Es extraño, si estaban tan juntos, ¿no debería sentir los pechos de su subordinada contra él?

"No es que quiera sentirlos pero...¿no deberían estar allí?", se excusó a si mismo.

\- Mmmn...Guren~, ¿ya te despertaste? Buenos Días -esa voz.

Bajó la mirada y quiso morir.

Un albino de ojos azules le miraba adormitado y con ternura entre sus brazos. Se quedó el shock, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Salió de un brinco de la cama con un grito. Tomó el edredón del suelo y se cubrió con el de la cintura hacía abajo.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! - preguntó alterado.

Tocaron la puerta de forma desesperada.

\- ¡Guren-sama! ¿Está bien? Vamos a entrar -Sayuri y Shigure escucharon su grito. Shinya lo miro divertido.

\- ¡No! ¡No pasen! ¡Solo me resbalé! -gritó alterado.

\- ¿Seguro que no necesita ayuda? -.

\- Sí, además, no estoy visible. Yo puedo solo -.

\- De acuerdo, Guren-sama -se notó el nerviosismo de Sayuri- Llamenos si necesita algo, en unos momentos el desayuno estará listo -se retiraron.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, Guren~. Me imagino como se habrán puesto de rosaditas las mejillas de ambas al entender que estabas desnudo, jeje -.

\- ¿Qu...qué..diablos pasó? ¿Por qué estas en mi cama desnudo? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? -.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? -se levantó, exhibiéndose por completo, acercándose a Ichinose.

\- No, no te acerques tanto y ponte algo, maldita sea -.

Shinya hizo caso omiso a su pedido y se siguió paseando sin pudor por la habitación. Guren se quedo demasiado extrañado e impactado al ver la espalda del albino.

Toda con moretones, marcas rojas de arañazos, y marcas de dientes en su nuca. Al llegar a la puerta del baño se cayó sin más.

\- ¡Shinya! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué son todas esas marcas? -el albino no podía levantarse, lo puso en sus hombros y lo llevó a la cama de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio, Guren~? -se recostó de nuevo.

\- No, ¿qué es lo obvio? -.

\- Anoche...eres más rudo de lo que pensé. ¡Ah! Pero las marcas son de mi último entrenamiento, ya estaban allí, ni que fueras un animal jajaja -se acomodó e hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a que se echara con él.

\- ¿Anoche?...¿rudo? ¿De qué hablas? -.

\- Wow, ¿el gran Guren Ichinose estuvo tan ebrio ayer como para no recordar nada? -se volteó mirando al techo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Tu fuiste el que me obligó a beber y el que me sirvió cada vaso! -.

\- Bueno, pero tu eras completamente capaz de negarte, en vez de dejarte llevar por la presión como un chiquillo -.

\- ¡Qué te den Shinya! -.

\- Pues...eso hiciste -.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -.

Shinya se trató de sentar, el había sido entrenado para soportar cualquier tipo de dolor y un simple dolor en su "entrada posterior" no le iba a afectar...Él solo quería que Guren lo levantara y lo llevara a la cama y lo logró.

\- Ok, te contaré todo pero antes, ven aquí, sientate conmigo -dijo dando palmaditas al colchón a su lado, mientras ocultaba unas machistas de sangre que vió por el colchón. Guren de mala gana lo hizo.

Shinya recostó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, buscó con que cubrir su desnudez, Guren le pasó el la sábanas y el albino se las colocó hasta la cintura. El de morados ojos como había tomado asiento a un costado de la cama terminó quedando frente a frente con el teniente general.

\- Bueno, habla de una vez -.

\- Bien -soltó una leve risita- estábamos bebiendo y conversando los 6, luego, como en la 8va ronda de whisky, se te comenzó a subir a la cabeza. No podías ni mantenerte bien sentado -el moreno se tensó, "qué carajos pensaran de mí ahora"- Sayuri se preocupó y con Shigure te iban a traer a tu habitación pero también se habían pasado un poco de copas -.

\- Bueno, yo fui quien les dijo que podían beber si deseaban -.

\- Que lindo, siempre tratas de darles opinión propia a tus subordinadas, sabiendo que siempre te obedecerán ciegamente -.

\- Ya basta, regresa al tema -.

\- Ok...ok, yo me levanté y me ofrecí llevarte, aunque me dijeron que no era necesario las convencí, les dije que podrías ponerte algo "cariñoso" en ese estado y me preocupaba lo que les pudiera pasar -rió.

\- ¡Pero serás idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?! ¡Me éstas dejando como un pervertido! -lo intentó abofetear.

\- Pero ¿acaso mentí? -Guren se quedó mudo.

\- ¡Tu debiste hacerme algo! -gritó alterado.

\- Hey,...¿cómo podría ser yo el que te hiciera algo si yo fui el pasivo? -.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -le lanzó una almohada, fue lo único que encontró cerca.

En eso volvieron a tocar la puerta.

\- ¡Guren-sama! Lo estamos esperamos para el desayuno -Shigure dijo estricta detrás de la puerta.

\- Eh,..sí, disculpen, ahora voy -miro a Shinya y a le apuntó al rostro con aire amenazante- después arreglaremos esto -.

Sacó de un cajón un pijama limpio y salió de la habitación, ese día no iría a trabajar, que le dieran a Kureto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Guren terminó de desayunar, y tras haber evadido hábilmente preguntas como ¿Por qué se encuentra en pijama?, ¿Por qué se le ve tan nervioso? Y ¿No irá a trabajar? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Desea que nos quedemos a cuidar de usted? El teniente coronel se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

No sabía si Shinya aún se encontraba allí, al abrir la puerta encontró todo como lo había dejado. La cama hecha jirones, ropa por el suelo.

Su ropa y la del albino, pero no había albino por ninguna parte. Sayuri y Shigure se fueron a trabajar o mejor dicho a suplir el trabajo de Guren, así que podría arreglar todo él solo.

Se fue al baño del dormitorio para ducharse, supuso que estaría ocupado por Shinya, hubiera sido imposible que se hubiera ido sin ropa.

Al tocar la puerta no recibió respuesta, más bien, escuchó la ducha abierta.

En esos momentos necesitaba de urgencia el inodoro así que ni siquiera tocó otra vez. Al entrar todo estaba con una densa neblina, a Shinya de verdad que le gustaba bañarse con el agua hirviendo. El baño se componía de dos ambientes separados por una cortina de cuentas morada, decoración "made in Sayuri". Un ambiente para el inodoro con el lavabo y el otro para la ducha/tina.

El pelinegro hizo sus necesidades fisiológicas, esperaría a que el albino saliera y se ducharía.

Aún no podía creer que hubiera pasado la noche con un hombre, no recordaba haber sentido atracción por uno antes. Y para ponerla peor con su amigo, bueno, ya no tan amigo.

Los recuerdos no regresaban, llegaba a pensar que Shinya le había mentido y sólo habían dormido juntos, nada más que eso...pero, ¿Desnudos? ¿Y esas marcas?

Ambas posibilidades podían ser ciertas.

\- Ah -escuchó- ah...mmmmm -.

"¿Qué es eso?", pensó Guren.

Esos sonidos venían de la ducha. Asomó sólo el rostro, entre la cortina de cuentas.

\- Ah...Guren~, mmmmm...Guren, ¿Esto es de él? -dijo Shinya entre gemidos, mientras tomaba el espeso líquido blanco que se escurría por entre sus muslos.

El albino se encontraba sonrrojado sobre sus rodillas y su mano derecha en el piso de la bañera con las paredes de vidrio, con el agua cayendo sobre su espalda llena de moretones y arañazos que con su piel blanca hacían demasiado contraste, mientras que la mano izquierda se encontraba entre sus piernas, estimulando su entrada. La cual escurría la semilla que Guren había dejado en él la noche anterior.

Guren se quedo boquiabierto, nunca se imaginó a Shinya así. El podía ser desvergonzado pero esto era diferente.

\- Ah...ah... yo...necesito más -dijo Shinya.

Sus dedos no lo satisfacían, gateó hasta una pequeña repisa de vidrio y tomó un cepillo para el cabello. Guren no sabía si detenerlo porque ese era su cepillo, o dejarlo para ver lo que haría con el.

El albino se puso a cuatro patas de nuevo, el agua caliente seguía bañándolo. Se apoyó sobre su mejilla en el suelo de la bañera. Acarició su abdomen hasta su entrepierna suavemente sólo pensando en un hombre. Una mano comenzó a bombear lentamente su miembro y la otra llevó el mango del cepillo a su entrada. Presionó lentamente mientras este se habría paso en él. Los anillos del jebe que decoraban el cepillo tocaron todos los puntos sensibles a la vez. Dándole una oleada de placer.

\- Ah... Guren~, má...más adentro, lo..lo quiero todo -.

De golpe hundió todo el cepillo en su trasero. Soltando un alarido tan agudo y desfallecedor que el mismo Guren cogió su entrepierna ya despierta para tratar de no venirse allí mismo. Era una imagen demasiado erótica. No se le podía culpar, estaba viendo a su mejor amigo mostrándole como se masturbaba pensando en él.

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los azulinos ojos. El moreno se preocupó, quizás se hizo daño. Pero no tuvo valor de entrar.

Shinya esperó a acostumbrarse a las dimensiones de su juguete, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente de sí. Entre gemidos y jadeos comenzó a hablar.

\- Ah..ummm,más, fuerte, como anoche, descarga tu frustración en mi, Guren, te amo...úsame, ah ah ah...no me importa, yo... nunca podré tomar su lugar, lo sé...mmmmaaaAH...ah Ah ... ¡Pero déjame ser quien..ah.. alivie tus penas!.¡Guren!...¡AH AHAAAAA!- presionó más su miembro al frotarlo, el cepillo lo metía y sacaba de forma casi violenta.

Guren casi comprendía lo que escuchaba, mientras que se tocaba sobre la ropa, ya no aguantaba más.

Pero no podía escuchar a su amigo menos preciandose así.

Hasta que por fin después de horas, un borroso recuerdo de la noche anterior lo hizo reaccionar.

«Shinya y Guren se besaban con brusquedad, mientras que el azabache le quitaba a tirones el uniforme y lo mordía hasta dejarlo rojo»

«Shinya gimiendo su nombre mientras él le tiraba del cabello con fuerza y golpeaba el trasero mientras le embestia de forma brutal. El albino lloraba de tristeza,de dolor...pero le pedía más.»

«Guren clavaba sus uñas en las piernas de Shinya mientras repetía el nombre de una persona...de una sola persona..Mahiru»

Esas marcas se las había hecho él.

Tuvo sexo con él mientras le dejaba en claro que pensaba en otra persona.

El licor lo hizo cometer un acto tan bajo, había usado como a una puta,...a su mejor amigo.

Entró, a la ducha como estaba y sujetó a Shinya.

\- ¡GUREN! -casi se le sale el corazón, pero el moreno no dejó que se moviera un pelo.

\- Shhh, no digas más -le quitó lentamente el cepillo, este salía manchado de sangre, se estuvo haciendo daño- lo recostó de lado en el piso de la bañera azul, Guren también se puso con él, abrazándolo de cucharita- No puedo creer que te hice eso, ¡Tampoco puedo creer que tu te dejaras tratar así! Cuéntame que sucedió -.

Shinya aún estupefacto de la situación, ya no sabía que sucedía sólo hizo lo que Guren le pidió. Se levantó un poco y puso el tapón para que se acumulaba el agua, luego se volteó hacía su acompañante.

\- Ok, pero quítate la ropa primero, compartamos un baño -pidió algo sonrrojado. Guren lo aceptó, el tampoco sabía que pasaba ya.

Suavemente se levantó la camiseta con ayuda del albino y la dejó en un rincón toda empapada al igual que sus pantalones. Shinya tomó el jabón de baño y lo agregó al agua con un semblante muy depresivo, las burbujas aparecieron con la espuma. Aquí el agua ya les llegaba hasta la cintura, esperarían a que se llenara más.

El teniente coronel, tomó la esponja y comenzó a lavar la espalda y hombros del albino con una rara suavidad, en eso Shinya por fin empezó su relato.

\- Bien lo haré sin muchos rodeos. Cuando llegamos a tu habitación, y te dejé en tu cama. Cuando te quité tus zapatos y chaqueta para que estuvieras más cómodo, te sentí llorar -a Shinya le encantaban las bromas, con Guren más, todos lo sabemos pero hasta él sabía cuando un tema era serio- te pregunté qué sucedía y el tema era simple, Mahiru, te quejabas de todo lo que pasamos y... no quise oirte acabar la historia, cuando estabas recordando la muerte de tu padre porque no logramos matarla. Te besé. Sólo quería consolarte -.

Shinya cerró la llave del agua y tomó el shampoo para comenzar a lavar ese cabello negro que tan hermoso le parecía. Guren se dejó hacer, era un buen masaje mientras escuchaba la historia.

\- Ambos estábamos ebrios así que me lo hiciste pensando en ella, lo comprendía, sé que nunca podré superarla. Mahiru fue, es y siempre será en amor de tu vida. Ya me quedó claro, no volverá a suceder. Lo prometo, Guren -.

\- Yo recuerdo prácticamente haberte violado, no suavices las cosas-.

\- Quizás me lo merecía -.

\- ¡Nadie se merece eso!-.

\- ¿En serio? Una vez pasé la noche con una linda chica, era obvio que le gustaba. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado de color negro...negro y unos ojos tan lilas, más claros que los tuyos pero yo la invité a un hotel, pensando en ti. Quizás me tocaba a mí saber lo que se sentía, ser usado -.

\- Valla. Quizás. Y ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese sentimiento? ¿Qué pasó con la chica? -.

\- Está muerta, la conocí en un café antes de la catástrofe, no pertenecía a nuestro mundo. Fue unos días después de que me llamaste a decirme que habías dormido con mi prometida, así que puedes sacar tus propias cuentas- se volteó para que Guren le lavara el cabello.

\- Oh, bueno, es normal en los acosadores enamorarse de su objeto de acoso -Guren acarició las hebras color plata mientras su portador se sentada a sobre sus piernas.

\- Lo siento mucho -de verdad que por primera vez Shinya no estaba para bromas.

\- Yo también lo siento, el alcohol no es excusa, te hice daño -.

\- Yo también hice daño -.

\- Bueno, al menos yo puedo remediarlo -.

\- De que habl... -.

Fue callado con un beso. Suave y lento. Sus manos fuertes en vez de arañarlo, acariciaron lentamente su cintura. Sin romper su beso, se sumergieron en la tina por completo, para que el agua se llevara los restos de jabón.

Al salir del agua, se separaron, el albino puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario. Y sus piernas lo abrazaron también.

\- Guren...no tienes por qué hacer... -.

\- Yo quiero hacer esto -.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo de cargarlo, ya que la resaca aún lo hacía sentir un dolor de cabeza.

Hizo esfuerzo de mantener el equilibrio, al tener los pies mojados, lo llevó a la cama y lo colocó con suavidad sobre ella. Cerró con seguro la puerta del cuarto y volvió a su tarea. Se recostó encima de su amigo, y suavemente recibió el olor del baño reciente.

\- Dime lo que quieres que te haga -le susurró sobre los labios- o tengo una idea mejor... -invirtió pocisiones- ...bien, soy todo tuyo -.

\- ¿Sí? -.

\- Sí, tu lleva el ritmo -.

Shinya, en realidad no sabía por dónde empezar, se acomodó poniendo una pierna a cada lado de Guren y se inclinó para besarle los labios, beso que luego se transformó el un apasionado intercambio de saliva. Guren se acostumbraba a la forma del cuerpo opuesto, brazos fuertes, espalda amplia, cintura y caderas no tan angostas.

Shinya descendió suave por los surcos de sus músculos, dejando besos y láminas, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto. Pero...

\- Lo...Lo siento Guren, no puedo -.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes? -.

\- Esto está mal, Mahiru fue una loca despiadada y desconsiderada conmigo que me miraba por encima del hombro; bueno, como toda mi familia en realidad, pero era mi hermana adoptiva. Tú la amabas con locura y eres mi mejor amigo. No importa lo que sienta por tí, esto no es apropiado, no importa cómo lo veas. No te preocupes, no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada -.

Se levantó sin más, cogió como pudo su uniforme.

\- Shinya, tu no eres así -si tuvo orgullo o algo así en algún momento del día, pues allí se esfumó- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a ser el grano en el culo de siempre? -.

El albino se sonrió.

\- Esos momentos en los que me sorprendes, te vuelves un amor cuando quieres. Necesito... que tu también seas el gruñón de siempre. De ese gruñón, insolente, encantador y heroico hombre es del que me enamoré -estiró su brazo para acariciarle el cabello húmedo con sus ondas acentuadas.

\- Para ser honesto, esto un poco extraño para mí, nunca me había sentido atraído hacía otro hombre -.

\- Eso, quiere decir...-se subió a horcadas sobre el azabache de nuevo- ...que te atráigo -juntó sus frentes mientras cerraban sus ojos, sentían sus cuerpos frescos. Las gotitas heladas de sus cabellos les caían sobre los hombros y espalda.

\- No lo pienso repetir -.

\- Jeje...ya estás regresando -juntó sus pechos- pensé que querías que nos acostaramos por pena a mis sentimientos -.

\- No hice eso ni por Sayuri ni por Mito cuando se me declararon -se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama con Shinya en su pecho- no estaría así contigo, si algo no fuese diferente -.

\- Así que tuve competencia, cazanova -.

\- No lo arruines -.

\- ¡Bien! Ya regresamos -.

\- Basta -.

\- Jeje -.

Shinya se levantó de nuevo. Se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados de una forma seductora, habían logrado arreglar sus términos, conversando y tomando un baño juntos. Quién lo diría.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres esta belleza albina o no? -.

\- Te dije que no lo arruinaras -.

\- Ven aquí, tesoro -le hizo una seductora señal de invitación con el dedo mientras se sentaba medio arrodillado, de espaldas a él.

\- No me llames así -se sentó detrás de Shinya, mientras lo recostada sobre su pecho y comenzaba a degustar su cuello niveo, mientras lamía las mordidas tratando de curarlas. Sus manos pasaron por los lados de la cintura. Acarició y delineó los abdominales de su pareja con la yema de sus dedos- me gusta como dices mi nombre -le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del albino, se presionó con el cuerpo de su amante. Soltó un jadeo ahogado y rozó su mejilla con la de Guren.

\- Ay, me haces cosquillas, Guren~ -.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres más? Pídemelo -.

\- Quiero más Guren~ -.

\- Puedes hacerlo mejor -su seductora voz y aliento golpeó otra vez su sensible oreja.

\- Ah...ahhh Guren, quiero más por faaa¡Ah! -.

Le peñiscó sus rosados pezones. Los masajeó, a la vez, Shinya volteó para buscar un beso apasionado, y sus manos fueron hacía atrás para acariciar el firme trasero del azabache.

Guren aprovechó un jadeos para adentrar más su lengua mientras que Shinya subía una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Gimió al sentir con atrapaban su labio inferior con los dientes, no dejándolo escapar.

El miembro del albino se despertó poco a poco y ahora se encontraba erguido y comenzando a gotear.

\- Wow, ¿Qué pasa Shinya? Ya tan rápido estás así, -tocó la punta humedeciendo su mano para comenzar con un movimiento lento y tortuoso.

\- Ah, no...mmmmm, no Guren~ no aguanto, no aguanto...me vengo, me... -.

\- No te he dado permiso de venirte, tienes que pedirlo -el albino sentía que se desmayaba de placer con el aliento caliente de su teniente coronel en el cuello, las caricias en su desesperado miembro se hicieron más lentas.

Guren era tan apasionado al tocarlo, lo estaba volviendo loco. Trato de no venirse pero los escalofríos pudieron más que él. Shinya cayó de frente dejando su trasero en alto como una invitación a que lo tomarán allí mismo.

\- Oh, ¿Qué pasó? ¿No pudiste más? -Guren se inclinó pegando su pecho a la espalda contraria para lamerle en el oído -Ahora me toca a mí -.

\- Pues allí tienes -respondió suspirando, refiriéndose a su entrada que quedaba a toda vista de su hombre- tómame, hazme tuyo, por favor -.

\- Que desvergonzado eres -le puso dos dedos en la boca, Shinya los chupó para que entraran más fácil.

El teniente coronel se incorporó y metió sus primer dedo húmedo en la entrada calentita de su albino. Quien se estremeció mucho con esa sensación.

\- ¿Estás bien en esa posición? Si te duele podemos cambiarla, te dije que podías llevar el ritmo tu ahora -.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, mi Guren~ -recibió un dedo más.

\- Habla ahora o lo hacemos así -sacó sus dedos y con su saliva humedeció la punta de su miembro, para rozarlo en él lentamente.

Shinya aceptó, y lentamente se levantó para sentarse en la cintura de Guren. Se puso de cuclillas para colocar la punta y se dejó caer suavemente mientras se habría paso entre sus nalgas y tocaba todos los puntos de placer a la vez. Se sentía más grande de lo que se veía, o es que él era muy estrecho.

Guren puso las manos en las niveas caderas para contenerse de arremeter contra ese húmedo agujero en el que se encontraba, no quería repetir su error de la noche anterior, nunca más.

\- Ah, no quiero alagarte con que eres grande, pero lo eres -.

\- Jaja, dime cuando estés listo -.

Shinya asintió, indicándoselo. El Ichinose comenzó a menear lentamente su cintura, para buscar el punto de placer, en el sitio, que lo llenaba de lujuria con su calidez y humedad.

Ambos sonrrojados y con sudor se miraban a los ojos, comenzaron a gemir con el ritmo. Shinya puso de nuevo sus pies en la cama para darse impulso y empezó el sube y baja desesperado.

El teniente coronel se levantó dejando caer al otro de espalda para embestirlo mejor. Buscó dar en el punto de placer de su compañero.

Y lo encontró.

\- ¡AH! SÍ, GUREN -apretó las sábanas- ¡ALLÍ! ¡JUSTO ALLÍ! -.

\- ¡AH, SHINYA! -comenzó a masturbar el miembro del albino que también quería atención.

\- ¡AH! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! -.

\- ¡Ven aquí! -Lo jaló de la mandíbula para darle un desesperado beso. Después de todo, Guren es de los que muestran su afecto en acciones.

Shinya se abrazó de su cuello y se sujetó del oscuro cabello, gimiéndole en el oído, hasta explotar entre ambos cuerpos. Contrayendo su cuerpo y apretando a Guren en su interior, haciéndolo correrse dentro de él.

Ambos agotados se dejaron caer, Shinya buscó mimos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

\- Ahora tenemos que limpiar todo ¿Verdad? -.

\- Seh -.

\- O Sayuri y Shigure nos matarán -.

\- Seh -.

\- ¿Podemos invertir roles la próxima vez? -.

\- Ni en tus sueños -.

\- Jajjajaj -le besó la mejilla- eso lo veremos,...mi amor -escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amado.

\- ¿Qué parte de no me gustan esos apodos no entiendes? -gimió al sentir besitos y lamiditas en el cuello- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otra ronda? -.

\- Quizás -.

\- Ordenamos todo y te doy otro round -.

\- Ok, jejeje -.

Esa noche Sayuri y Shigure llegaron al departamento y encontraron con Shinya terminando de cocinar curry y sirviendolo para 4 personas.

\- Shinya-sama, nos preguntaron por usted hoy. Y no lo encontraron en su departamento. Nos preocupamos -dijo Sayuri.

\- Hubiera esperado a que llegaramos a cocinar nosotras -.

\- Oh, tranquilas chicas. Después de ayer, estaba con una resaca de muerte, así que vine a pasarla con Guren. Muchas gracias por dejar el almuerzo hecho . No te preocupes, Shigure. Hace mucho que yo no cocinaba y tenía ganas de hacerlo -Shigure notó que el teniente general caminaba un poquito raro.

\- Bien, Guren está durmiendo así que yo le llevo su comida. Aquí está la suya -tomó dos platos y se metió al cuarto.

Para ir a sentarse al costado de Guren quien estaba en la cama desnudo y exhausto después de las varias sesiones de sexo, varias sesiones.

Comenzó a consentirlo dándole de comer. Guren definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto. Pero jamás volvería a probar ni una gota de alcohol.

* * *

 **Bien eso fue todo por hoy, no pensé que este capítulo fuera a quedar tan largo, siempre digo lo mismo pero bueno. Si les gustó, porfas voten y si quieren dejarme algo en los comentarios, chévere.**

 **También lo pueden encontrar en FanFiction.**

 **Adiós 3**


End file.
